kingdomheartsfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Blaid
Noticed a lot of vandalism. I am taking care of what I can. You have at least one other very good user who's been doing the same. :-) Ariyen 04:30, August 31, 2011 (UTC) You need a couple of sysops that can help delete pages, move pages, etc. with the others that vandalizes. Just wanted to leave you that message. I know you do log-on. Saw you had logged in today. I really hope you won't have wikia take over. Ariyen 17:13, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Warning Hi. I'm a Battlefield Wiki admin and b'crat. Our wiki has recently been tipped off about a planned and co-ordinated vandalism attack on several wiki's - including both mine and yours. I just thought I should warn you, and you were the most recently-active admin here that I could find... - 23:06, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hi there. I'm an aspiring author with several Kingdom Hearts FanFic's in the works, and I just wanted to say hi and ask you for advice for several reasons. One is because I've seen you on two KH Fan wiki's, two is because I've seen several of your stories and I like their overall plots and the characters, and three because I've seen you interact with several people on both KH Fan wiki's and you seem like a nice guy. So, if I may ask, what is the major difference between this wiki and the Fanon wiki? And I'd like to also ask you for some advice in regards to the story I have the most work done on, but that'd take a really long time to put into words, and I don't wanna waste your time. TeeAiDee 17:05, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Huh. Well, I tried to go to the link that you posted, but I'm a little confused as to what exactly pops up. I put all of the information down, but the page I go just looks like my computer updating or something. Also, how do you make your name spell out Hubris even though your account is Blaid? TeeAiDee 16:06, May 24, 2012 (UTC) *Oh. Well that makes more sense. Well now that we've sorted that all out, what would be a good time for us to meet up for a chat? It seems like we get on at different times. TeeAiDee 04:38, May 25, 2012 (UTC) *I finish work over here at eight tonight, which is about 2pm your time, we could sometime after then or there is always the Weekend. - Hubris 10:26, May 25, 2012 (UTC). Hello again Hey Blaid, I'm back after a brief time of absence. How is the effort to bring the KH Fanon's back to life going? From what I've seen, it doesn't look like too many people have rejoined. TeeAiDee (talk) 20:45, August 4, 2012 (UTC) That a yes or a no? You only replied to Xurray. TeeAiDee (talk) 21:54, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Ah yes, I see now. Last time we talked, you mentioned that you wanted to perform a joint project. May I ask for more details? TeeAiDee (talk) 22:03, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Honestly, the thought of a joint project was kind of only something in the back of my mind, but ever since I read the Destiny's Reach articles, along with your own offer, the thought has kind of surfaced. Eventually, I came up with my own idea for a joint project, and there are many different members whose characters I'd like to include, but they aren't around anymore, which is severely disappointing. I'd tell it to you, but it'd take a while for me to explain. TeeAiDee (talk) 22:21, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Hi, I've just noticed this and I'm not too sure what this wiki is supposed to be. Do we just post kingdom hearts related fanfics directly on here, or is it a wiki about all the fanfics, only having articles on the characters in the fanfics. Is there any categorizing system in place for this? Thanks, Lucenthia (talk) 11:03, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Kingdom Life and The G-Man pages has been placed as a candiate for deletion under false and poor reasons The pages Kingdom Life and The G-Man were nominated for deletion back in August by a user called LtFantasmic and when I contacted him on his talk page about why the Kingdom Life page was nominated for possible deletion, he stated that there was "uncensored foul language". I looked back at the page and I saw no foul language whatsoever and immediately replyed to his post on the disscusion that he had lied to me and that as the page's creator, I was considering the nomination an open attempt to vandilize the page. He later that month nominated the G-Man page for deletion simply because "he wasn't needed" I recently contacted him on his talk page again and once again, I informed him that once again, I was considering that nomination as an open attempt to vandilize the page and that his reason for the nomination was poor and I am currently under the assumption that he may be targeting any pages on this wiki that has anything to do with a crossover involving the Half-Life series and any character pages made for any Half-Life characters that other users are using for a Kingdom Hearts story they create on the wiki. The spy1 (talk) 02:08, November 17, 2014 (UTC) LtFantasmic has once again placed the Kingdom Life page as a candidate for deletion because of his opinon of it being a "very, very, very bad idea" 30 minutes after his previous attempt was undone and this opinion seems to follow my assumption when I first reported him. The spy1 (talk) 02:04, November 19, 2014 (UTC) I've undone it again. I missed Blaid's earlier message about this, sorry. Xerruy (talk) 12:49, December 28, 2014 (UTC) LtFantasmic This dude is over here editing the Sora page's categories and I didn't give him permission to. And as I can see, he has a history of doing things like that. DarkVanitas157 (talk) 01:01, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Hey Blaid Can i borrow aqua for real quick for something and have a nice day today and i am surprised you are here too, well let me know if i can borrow aqua peace out --Eliskuya2 (talk) 18:15, January 27, 2017 (UTC) is it okay it was an admin too? and also there is a user lurking around, I want you to be careful of Blaid buddy, just block the user asap. and also I know a perfect layout just let me know if you want me to give the place a new look, have a nice weekend my friend Eliskuya2 (talk) 15:45, June 8, 2018 (UTC)